


Beauty and the Beast

by MyOwnWorstCritic



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnWorstCritic/pseuds/MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: "But mommy, lookie, the lady looks just like Belle," the girl said to her mother.





	Beauty and the Beast

"That was  _not_ funny, Kensi," Sam said, plopping down in his chair.

"Oh, yes it was!" Kensi had a huge smile on her face, while Sam was sporting a scowl.

"Dude, what's wrong with you, you look like a beast," Callen said, nearing them, making Kensi snort and try to cover her laughs with her hand. Sam looked pointedly at Callen, which made Kensi laugh harder.

"Kensi, are you okay? You're turning purple," Nate said, also nearing them, Eric not far behind.

Taking deep breaths, Kensi tried to slow her breathing and stop her body-wrecking laughs.

They were all looking curiously at her, so none of them noticed Hetty. "Did you go talk to the woman?"

Kensi couldn't help herself and burst out laughing again.

"What is wrong with her?" Eric asked, just a little bit scared.

"Funny you should mention that, Hetty," Sam said, ignoring Eric's comment. He was slouching in his chair with his arms crossed. Kensi finally calmed down.

"Yeah, Hetty, we talked to the woman," Kensi said with a giggle.

"Did you just giggle?" Callen asked Kensi surprised, who pressed her lips together.

"Mhm-hmm," she said, nodding.

"Well what happened?" Nate asked.

"Sam, want to do the honors?" Kensi said with a cheeky smile.

"No," the man replied.

"Okay, I'll do it then."

"We found her in the park..."

 

* * *

 

_Kensi was walking through the park._

_She and Sam had decided to split up and try to find the woman they were looking for._

_Kensi squinted slightly when she saw a woman resembling the one they were looking for. She pulled a picture out of her pocket and held it up, comparing the two. She smiled in satisfaction._

" _Nadine Parkinson?" Kensi asked, nearing the woman._

" _Who's asking?" the woman replied warily._

_Kensi pulled out her badge. "Special Agent Kensi Blye, NCIS."_

_The woman seemed to calm down, smiling at Kensi. "How can I help you?"_

" _I was wondering if you knew this man?" Kensi asked, holding up a picture of a man._

" _Yeah, that's Johnny Wells, he's a friend of my ex-husband," the woman replied._

_Suddenly the attention of both women was pulled to a little girl who stood next to Nadine. She was patting her leg._

" _Mommy, mommy," the little girl whispered, trying to get Nadine's attention without attracting Kensi's._

" _Denise, I'm a little busy, can you wait a moment?" the mother replied._

" _But mommy—," the girl tried to object, but went silent at her mother's glare._

" _I'm sorry about that," the woman said to Kensi._

" _That's okay, I can wait if you want," Kensi replied when the little girl started tapping her mother's leg again._

" _Denise, what did I say?" the woman said, crouching down to the girl's level._

" _But mommy, lookie, the lady looks just like Belle!" the girl said frantically, motioning her head to Kensi._

" _Belle?"_

" _From Beauty and the Beast, mommy don't you think so?" The little girl snuck a glance at Kensi who was trying her hardest not to smile._

" _Yeah, sure honey."_

" _Can you take a picture?" the girl asked._

" _But she's not the real Belle, sweetie," the woman answered._

" _Plea-hease mommy?!"_

" _You ask her," the woman said, and the girl's eyes went wide as she frantically shook her head. Nadine nodded her head._

" _Hi," the girl said, looking up at Kensi. "Wannatakeapicturewithme causeyoulookalotlikeBelle?"_

" _Excuse me?" Kensi asked, surprised at the girl's fast words._

" _Wanna take a picture with me 'cause you look a lot like Belle?" the girl said, shuffling her feet._

" _Alright." Kensi crouched next to the girl while her mother took a picture of the two._

" _Thank you!" the girl said excitedly, hugging Kensi, much to her surprise._

" _Now will you let mommy talk to the lady?" Nadine asked the girl, who nodded happily. "I'm really sorry about that."_

" _It's okay, so, Johnny Wells?"_

" _Yeah, he was a friend of my ex-husband. I haven't seen him in a few years."_

" _Do you remember what he did for a living?" Kensi asked._

" _I know he was a Navy officer, but I'm not sure, I think he was in the import/export business. Why are you asking?"_

" _He was found dead this morning in his apartment."_

" _Oh... that's unfortunate. I didn't really know him that well."_

_Kensi eyed the woman warily. "You mentioned your ex-husband, would that be Tom Parkinson?"_

" _Yes."_

" _But legally you are still married."_

" _We are going through a divorce."_

" _Okay, do you have any idea where your ex-husband may be?"_

" _I haven't got a clue." Kensi saw Sam approaching, until he stood next to her._

" _This is Agent Sam Hanna."_

" _Mommy!" the girl hissed._

" _I thought we were done," Nadine said to the little girl._

" _But it's the beast! Mommy! I told you it was Belle! But the beast shaved, he's a baldie," the girl said, looking up at Sam._

_Kensi had to bite her lip to prevent from laughing._

" _Denise Mary-Ann Parkinson!" the woman exclaimed._

" _Sorry," the girl said sheepishly, looking at the ground and shuffling her feet._

" _Apologize to the Special Agent," the woman said sternly._

" _I'm sorry for calling you the Beast from Beauty and the Beast, even though you do look like a shaved version of him and the lady looks like Belle—." The girl saw her mother's warning gaze. "Sorry."_

" _Is that all?" the woman asked, embarrassed._

" _Yes, thank you for your time," Kensi said._

" _Sorry again," were her parting words, as the woman pushed her daughter away from the two NCIS Agents._

 

* * *

 

"She hasn't stopped laughing since," Sam said sourly.

"Oh lighten up Sam," Kensi said, punching his shoulder.

"You know, now that it has been mentioned..." Callen started saying, tilting his head to the side and giving Sam a once over.

"You finish that sentence and I'll finish you," Sam threatened Callen.

"Hey, come on now, why do you threaten me and not Kensi?!" Callen exclaimed.

"Cause I'm a girl, and I look like Belle," Kensi replied, sticking out her tongue at Callen.

"Yeah, that's real lady like," Callen muttered.

"Ms. Blye," Hetty said, motioning her over.

"Hetty?" Kensi asked, approaching her. Hetty pointed to something the others couldn't see from their point of view.

"Put that on." Kensi smiled and went to do so.

Everybody was waiting anxiously for Kensi to come out, when Hetty went and came back with a CD in her hand. She popped it in the player. Her finger hovered over the 'play' button, waiting for Kensi. Hetty saw the curtain of the dressing room pull open, and she pressed play. A slow waltz started to play, puzzling the men severely.

Until they saw Kensi.

She came out wearing a yellow, poofy, floor-length dress, much like the one in Beauty and the Beast.

Sam growled and pushed his chair back, walking away.

"No dance?!" Kensi yelled after him, while the others were smiling. "What, now I stand here in a dress and nobody's gonna dance with me?" She put on a mock-sad face.

She looked at Callen. "I don't waltz," he said, throwing his hands up, hastily getting up and leaving.

"I'm in the same boat as Callen," Eric said, already halfway gone. Hetty was also nowhere to be found.

Which left only Nate.

"I know you can waltz. And I will not change out of this dress until I get my dance," Kensi said, putting her hands on her hips. Nate shook his head, but pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on, nonetheless.

He offered her his hand, and she gracefully placed hers in his.

He twirled her around gently, and then brought her back in, waltzing slowly.

"You look gorgeous," he said softly, not knowing who could be close.

"Thank you," she replied coyly. "Don't you think it's some kind of déjà vu that two days after we watch Beauty and the Beast with your niece I find myself in a yellow dress?"

"Just a little bit. Tanya is going to have a fit when she hears this," Nate replied.

"Well I can see if I can borrow the dress," Kensi suggested, making Nate smile and nod.

"Don't think you can get Sam to dress up, do you?" Nate casually mentioned later.

Her laughs could be heard throughout the building.


End file.
